


Photo Op

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Some opportunities are too good to miss, and some aren't.





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 201: “Sometimes I wonder if my heart is like a black hole--it's so dense that there's no room for light, but that doesn't mean it can't still suck me in.” ― Jasmine Warga, My Heart and Other Black Holes, Height, Nimbus Racing Broom Company.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Photo Op

~

“Guess who’s the new celebrity model for the Nimbus Racing Broom Company!” 

Severus looks up from his book. “Model of what, exactly?” 

“Decorum? Health?” Grinning, Harry abandons his pose, flopping onto the sofa beside Severus. “Hell if I know. But the money’s brilliant, and it all goes to the War Orphans’ Fund.”

“How altruistic.” Severus sets aside his book. “How much money?” 

“Two thousand Galleons!” Harry coughs. “They’ll double it if you’ll pose with me.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “Why would they want a dour model?” He smirks. “Even if I _do_ have a height advantage.” 

“Oi!” Harry pouts, then ruins it by laughing. “So, what do you think?”

Severus snorts. “About?”

“The offer. I’m serious. They want us both.” Harry sits up. “Could be fun.” 

“Sounds invasive.” 

Harry frowns. “How?”

“They would probably suggest we pose in intimate positions, show off our…relationship.” Severus scowls. 

“How’s that a problem?”

“How’s—?” Severus huffs. “Salazar, you’re serious! Neither of us are exhibitionists! It could be disastrous.”

“Oh, so it’s not—” Harry looks away. “Never mind.” 

“Not what?” 

“Because you’re ashamed of me?” 

“Ashamed?” Severus blinks. “Of having a gorgeous, young lover?” 

“Well I don’t know!” Harry mutters. “It just seems like whenever there’s an opportunity for us to be seen together, you find a way to say no.” 

“And you believe it’s because I’m ashamed?” Severus clasps Harry’s hand. 

“I—maybe?” Harry links their fingers. 

Shaking his head, Severus shifts, pulling him close. “For years I thought my heart a black hole — dense, no room for light, but then you entered my life, and now _you’re_ the black hole, sucking me in despite myself.” Severus kisses Harry’s temple. “If I seem reluctant to display my feelings for you in public, it’s only because I want to keep you all to myself.” 

“Wow.” Shifting, Harry leans on Severus’ shoulder. “Every time I think you can’t be romantic, you come out with a line like that.” 

“Is it working?” 

Grinning, Harry kisses Severus’ neck. “If your goal’s to get laid, yes.” 

“Always.” Severus smirks as Harry rolls his eyes. “And to evade photographs.” 

Harry sighs. “Fine, no joint pictures. You will come to the photoshoot, though, right?” 

“Absolutely.”

~


End file.
